


The One Where Draco's Got The Flu

by sassybipotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Draco is Sick, Fluff, Harry takes care of him, M/M, Protective Harry Potter, Sick Draco Malfoy, So Much Softness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybipotter/pseuds/sassybipotter
Summary: Draco catches the flu and Harry opts to stay home from work to take care of him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 248





	The One Where Draco's Got The Flu

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short fluffy prompt, but my hand slipped and fluff happened. Hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> A massive thank you to @EvAEleanor for being an amazing beta and correcting my mistakes and giving amazing suggestions!

It was a very uncommon thing for Draco to get sick. Even though he worked at St.Mungo’s for the last two years, the Spell Damage Ward was not really much of a place where the illness usually spread from patient to Healer like it sometimes happened in the different wards of the hospital. So for Draco to fall sick and so suddenly at that, was very unusual.

He woke up on Sunday morning, uncharacteristically early, which was the first indicator that something was off with him. It was still too early, the sun was yet to rise from behind their bedroom curtain, but Draco found that he couldn’t sleep anymore. His head was hurting and a dull ache in his bones foreshadowed a week spent confined to bed.

He rolled over, groaning as his head throbbed and reached for Harry. His boyfriend was spread out on his side of the bed, very much resembling the form of a drying starfish on the shore. His arms thrown out above his head, one leg kicked out in Draco’s direction, his mouth slightly open in a deep sleep.

Draco came closer to Harry, seeking his warmth as shivers started to claim his slightly warmer body. As soon as his torso came into contact with Harry’s, the dark haired man’s arms came down from where they were resting on the pillow, squeezing Draco’s waist, pulling him closer to him. Harry let out a satisfied sigh and drifted further away into his dreams.

Draco burrowed his nose into Harry’s neck, inhaling warmth and the familiar scent of his lover. Love and home, that’s how Harry smelled to him. Draco shivered, snaking his arms around Harry’s upper body and tried going back to sleep.

He was startled from his short slumber by Harry’s deep, sleep muffled voice asking him if he was okay.

“Yeah,” Draco croaked, his throat felt like hell fire itself. “I’m coming down with the flu, I think.”

“Oh, sounds like you’ve got Teddy to thank for that. Andromeda wrote yesterday to cancel dinner tonight, because Teddy’s got the flu.”

“Poor Teddy, I’ll send Andromeda a few vials of my home brewed potion to help ease the symptoms for him —“ Harry stroked Draco’s cheek, gently brushing a stray strand of hair behind his ear.

“I’ll do that while you’re in bed, getting better.” Draco was about to protest, when Harry shut him up with a peck on his chapped lips, followed by a quick kiss to his overheated forehead. Draco tried to escape from his embrace but to no avail.

“No kissing, you’ll get sick too.” Harry laughed at that, finding it endlessly amusing how Draco always insisted on getting him sick from kissing, as if they did not share a bed, clothes and sometimes their cups. Draco buried his nose into Harry’s armpit, trying to hide his body under his arms as much as possible. His forehead was starting to get clammy, a cold sweat glistening near his hairline as violent shivers started to shake his body. Harry wandlessly summoned another heavy blanket from the trunk at the foot of their bed, wrapping it tightly around Draco, casting a mild warming charm around him.

He waited until Draco’s breathing evened out and slipped from his arms. He pulled the covers tightly around him and tiptoed out of their bedroom. Not wanting to disturb the sleeping man, he used their guest bathroom to brush his teeth and change into a pair of sweats.

He went downstairs to start with the breakfast, making a mental checklist of things he needed to do today. Harry set on making tea and porridge for Draco, opting for something that would not irritate his throat further. He found fresh fruits in a bowl in the fridge and put them on the tray he’d prepared for Draco. A quick tempus told him it’s almost seven and he needed to make a few firecalls before he could go back upstairs.

Harry decided to call the Head of the Spell Damage Ward to let her know Draco wouldn’t make it into work that day. Afterwards he firecalled Hermione, informing her he’s taking a few days off, opting to spend some time at home with Draco, in case he needed his help. The Department of Mysteries could deal without him for a few days.

After he’s finished, he quickly made himself a cup of coffee and put everything on the overflowing tray, put it all under a stasis spell and levitated it out of the kitchen. He carefully got the tray up the stairs, careful not to step on the loose floorboard near their bedroom door.

When he opened the door he found Draco curled on his side, clutching Harry’s pillow to his chest, face smushed into in and brows furrowed. Under closer inspection, Harry saw the sweat at his hairline and a droplet running down his neck behind his right ear. Harry put the tray on his bedside table and slowly slipped back into bed with Draco. He took the pillow out of Draco’s hands, trying to be as quick as possible while replacing the pillow with his own body.

Draco whimpered and began to stir from his sleep. With a final sigh, he stretched and opened his stormy grey eyes and looked around. In a moment of panic, he attempted to jump out of the bed, seeing is it must be well past seven and he’d be late for work. A strong pair of arms prevented him from leaving and Draco turned around in confusion.

“I called Marceline and informed her you will not be coming into work the next couple of days. She agrees and I am to inform you that Healers with the flu are not welcome at work. So relax. I brought you breakfast.” Harry pushed aside the sweaty strands of hair that have fallen into Draco’s eyes and onto his forehead, smiling gently at the startled man in his arms. Draco watched him for a few seconds, looked out of the window, then at Harry again and visibly relaxed. He sagged back into the pillows, pulling the covers with him.

“Thank you,-” He croaked out and clears his throat. He was about to speak again, when a warm cup of earl grey was thrust into his hands. The strong aroma of freshly brewed tea hit him and he inhaled it deeply.

“Do you want honey in it? Lemon?” Harry turned around to pick up the small plate of cut-up lemons and a small jar of honey. Draco silently nodded, not sure he wanted to speak just yet. They went through the motions in silence, comfortable in the cocoon of blankets and warmth. The sun shone behind the windows, promising a warm spring day. Draco was half finished with his tea, when he started talking again.

“Were you not supposed to get into work early today?”

“Yeah, but I called Hermione that I’m not coming today or tomorrow to—“

“Oh, you don’t have to stay home with me and miss work. I’ll just stay in bed and sweat it out.”

“Well, I’d much rather spend my Sunday with you then having to listen to Goreski moan about missing lunch with his girlfriend. Here, eat something. I made you porridge and brought up fresh fruits, something gentle for your throat,” Harry took Draco’s offered mug and traded the bowl for it. He set the mug on the tray and picked the bowl of fruits from it, setting it down between them on the bed. He leaned back and reached for his abandoned coffee, still warm thanks to the stasis spell. They ate and drank in silence, sometimes brushing fingers against each other as they reached into the bowl to grab a strawberry.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better, thanks to you. But it’s just starting, so I’m expecting the flu to hit me full force tonight. I should check on my stock of potions,” he scraped his spoon on the bottom of his bowl, having finished eating, but not wanting to hand over the bowl and ultimately cut their time together short. He was sure Harry would leave him to rest, always the considerate boyfriend that he was. Harry noticed his hesitation and gently took the bowl from him, setting it aside, followed closely by the empty bowl that contained fruit a few minutes ago.

Draco huffed and looked at his empty hands. His hands were shaking and he could feel a cold sweat breaking out under his pyjamas and on his neck. He burrowed into the nest of blankets, hoping to get warm again. He felt Harry shift beside him, probably getting up to leave and do the dishes. Draco turned around, his back to Harry and closed his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. He noticed the bed dipping further behind him and, a few seconds later, Harry’s warm arms hugged him close. He felt Harry’s lips brushing against his temple, behind his ear, and finally kissing him on the first few visible vertebrae on his neck.

“Sleep, I’ll stay here with you until you wake up again.” Harry’s voice was soft and soothing, like honey, spreading around Draco, covering him like a protective shield around him.

“Mhm, don’t let me sleep too long, I need to check the potions for Andromeda. The sooner they get to Teddy, the better,” Draco whispered, already half asleep in Harry’s embrace.

Draco fell asleep fairly quickly, thanks to the Pepper Up Harry mixed into his tea downstairs. Harry stroked the other man’s belly and arms, anywhere he could reach. He could make out his chest expanding as he breathed in deeply in his peaceful slumber. Harry closed his eyes and drifted of, too.

———————————

They woke up around lunchtime, warm and comfortable. Draco’s pyjamas were soaked through with sweat, but he could not bother less. He carefully turned around in Harry’s arm and brushed his nose against Harry’s. His eyelashes fluttered slowly, opening and presenting Draco with the kind green gaze he loved so much. Harry’s eyes crinkled from the smile that stretched across his lips as he brushed his nose against Draco, too.

When they started dating, Harry explained that Muggles called them Eskimo kisses and that they were a sign of affection and love. Draco thought they were a bit ridiculous, but couldn’t not help himself but grow fond of them. Everything that had to do with Harry, he grew to love, just as he did Harry.

“Let’s take a shower, you will feel better after. We can spend the afternoon downstairs, if you want?”

“Okay,” Draco whispered and rolled over, kicking his legs out from under the covers. His feet touched the cold floor and he shivered. Draco stood up and trudged into the en-suite bathroom. Harry was right behind him, his hands touching his hips and guiding him towards the shower. Draco’s body screamed as the dull ache from this morning transformed into a full blown pain in his joints. He leaned against the tiled wall behind him, letting Harry do the work. He closed his eyes for a few seconds as Harry stripped and went into the stall, letting the water flow and warm up. Soon, steam filled the bathroom and Draco felt Harry’s big hands touch his shirt. Draco opened his hazy eyes and looked up at Harry.

“I can take off my clothes, you know?” Draco teased him, but was ultimately grateful for Harry’s help. Harry helped him get out of his clothes and get into the shower.

“Oh, but you know how I like to help you out of them, don’t you?” Harry smirked, but the teasing was futile, Draco was sick and Harry was more than happy to just help him out with basic tasks today. They stepped under the water together, Harry holding Draco’s elbow to keep him steady.

“It’s cold, Harry,” Draco exhaled between shivers as he moved closer to Harry.

“I know, but you know it’s the fever talking. We won’t take long, a quick shower and then we’re out, okay?” Harry hummed, caressing Draco’s cheek with his thumb. Draco’s only answer was a nod, followed by another shiver.

Harry reached for the bottle of shampoo behind Draco, still holding him with one arm. He opened the cap, squeezed out a generous amount and put it back onto the shelf. He gestured for Draco to turn around, so he could wash his hair. Draco did, albeit on unsteady legs and once he was staring out ahead of him at the shower tiles, he took a step back and leaned against Harry’s body. Harry did not take long, quickly working the shampoo into Draco’s shoulder length hair, massaging his scalp and temples. Judging by the sigh that escaped Draco’s mouth, it must have helped with the tension and headache he felt at the back of his skull. He grabbed the bottle again to shampoo his hair, then he reached for the fancy soap Draco liked to use and proceeded to scrub his body methodically and as fast as he could.

Harry threw the soap in the general direction of the shelf, when he noticed Draco sagging against him and shaking slightly. He gently moved Draco directly under the spray of water, letting it rinse all the soap and shampoo off both their bodies..

“Harry, I-I am ve-ery co-old, can we go now?” Draco slowly turned around again and Harry noticed his lips were turning slightly white with a bluish tinge.

“Here, take my hand, love,” Draco clutched Harry’s outstretched hand and Harry helped him out of the shower. He made him rest against the sink, hurriedly throwing a fluffy bathrobe around Draco’s shoulders and casting a quick drying charm at his hair. He found a towel that he wrapped around his own hips. He turned back around to stop the water and then lead Draco out of the humid bathroom.

They stepped out of the bathroom and the sudden change in room temperature made Draco’s teeth chattering. Harry guided Draco towards their bed, indicated for Draco to sit down, giving Harry enough time to find himself some fresh warm clothes to wear.

“Are you hungry? I could make us curry if you want—“

“Um, I’m not s-sure I’m up spicy food at the m-moment,” Draco managed to get out between the chattering. Harry felt his eyes on him, watching him intensely as he crouched before the chest of drawers in their closet. He rummaged around it in search of fluffy socks for Draco to wear.

“Okay, maybe soup? It’ll make you feel better, what do you think?” Harry chuckled as he located the pair of fluffy socks with unicorns and dragons on them, a pair he gave Draco as a joke because he was always cold. He located Draco’s sweatpants folded on top the drawers, near Harry’s Hollyhead Harpies thrown haphazardly right beside them. Draco refused to acknowledge it, but he secretly loved wearing that shirt, even more so when Harry wore it before him.

Harry turned around to check if Draco could manage on his own, so he could put on some clothes himself. He chucked the towel wrapped around his hips and made quick work of his own sweats and a well-worn shirt he found while searching for Draco’s socks. He picked up the towel, hastily rubbed his long wet hair in an attempt to at least stop the water from completely soaking his shirt. He threw the towel into the hamper, grabbed Draco’s clothes and returned to the bedroom.

Draco’s cheeks very slightly pink, a result of the high fever that took hold of him. Harry crouched before Draco, putting the clothes on the carpet beside him. He picked up the socks and proceeded to put them on Draco’s feet. He stroked Draco’s shin while doing so, eliciting a soft sigh from Draco.

“I could have done that myself,” Draco said, trying to sound better than before, but the raspiness in his voice betrayed him. He cleared his throat, hoping it’ll help. Harry gestured for him to lift his right leg, trying to help him put his sweats on.

“Draco, just let me take care of you, okay? Left leg,” he nudged his other leg, already waiting with the other pant leg. He slid the pants up Draco’s body, running his fingers lightly up his thighs. “Lift —”- he waited until Draco lifted slight off of the bed for Harry to pull the pants up all the way.

“Okay, here is the shirt and I’m going to grab a sweater for you, okay?”

“Yeah —“ Draco stood up and shrugged of the bathrobe, pulling the shirt over his head quickly.

“Can you-can you bring your sweater?”

Harry’s responding chuckle could be heard from the closet as he asked “Which one?”

“The dark green one? The one you received last Christmas?” Draco shifted his weight from foot to foot, waiting for Harry to laugh some more, but he emerged with the sweater in question in his hand and a softness in his eyes, that almost made Draco’s knees buckle. Harry came close to him, enveloping him in his arms, kissing his forehead. Draco closed his eyes for a second.

“I love you, you know that?”

“As I love you,” Draco opened his eyes again and looked up at Harry. He felt for the sweater between them, gently grabbed it and stepped out of the warm embrace to put it on. His lover picked up the discarded bathrobe and disappeared behind the bathroom room, only to come back a while later carrying a hair tie with him.

“Your hair is still wet,” Draco supplied, stating the obvious. Harry’s hair was starting to get curly again, the soft rings framing his handsome face, hitting right under his collarbones. His cheeks were covered in light stubble and he was finally wearing his glasses again.

“Yes, I know, the hair tie is for you. I’m going to braid your hair for you, I know how you hate it when it’s still a bit damp and hanging around face.” Warmth spread through Draco’s body when Harry said that. He knew how much Draco enjoyed having his braided, even more so when someone did it for him.

“Thank you,” he exhaled, and took Harry’s hand in his, kissing his palm. Harry moved his hand slightly, and took Draco’s face into both his hands. He nuzzled his note along Draco’s hairline, inhaling his scent along the way.

“Let’s go downstairs, I’m going to fetch us some food and then we’re going to watch a movie while I braid your hair. That sound good to you?”

“Mhm, but let me check on the potion for Teddy first —“

“I’ll do it, Draco —“

“Oh no, you’ll be in the kitchen making tea. I can manage to open the cabinet and send it to Andromeda, Harry. I have the flu, not the black plague.” He kissed the softness of Harry palm once more and moved around him.

Draco managed to go down the stairs without any problems, Harry still following closely after him. Just to be sure. Harry went into the kitchen to fetch them a cup of tea and asked Kreacher to make soup for them. He found Draco, ten minutes later, curled up on the sofa in the living room covered in a blanket Molly made. He watched Harry come in with the tray, following his movement silently from his cocoon.

“Did you find the potion?”

“I did and sent it shortly to Andromeda,” he shifted, making room for Harry “come here.”

“I brought you a Pepper Up, drink it now.”

“I thought I was the Healer between the two of us,” Draco took the offered vial and drowned it in two swigs.

“You must be rubbing off on me then,” Harry laughed at his own joke as he sat right next to Draco. He turned the TV on, finding a documentary for them to watch and put the remote down again. He leaned against the cushions behind him, gesturing for Draco to lay down against him. He spread his legs a bit for Draco to fit in-between them, both his legs on either side of Draco. They settled in and Harry carded his fingers through the silky strands of hair. A moan escaped Draco’s mouth involuntarily, enjoying Harry’s touch.

“French or Dutch braid?”

“French, thank you,” Draco replied, slightly distracted by the documentary about whales he was watching intently.

“Okay, French it is,” he separated three strands of hair at the top of Draco’s head, silently plaiting the white locks of hair for him. He loved doing it. Draco’s hair was always so soft, running through his fingers like silk. He made sure the braid was even, adding hair as he went down, eventually finishing the braid just below the collar of his sweater Draco was wearing. He secured the braid with a hair tie and rested his hands on Draco’s shoulders, squeezing them lightly.

“It’s done,” Harry said, kissing Draco’s temple and put his chin on top of his head.

“Mhm,” Draco mumbled in response. His eyes were closed and he was sagging further into the blanket covering him. Harry smiled at the sight.

“Rest, my love. I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like more, send me a prompt on tumblr!


End file.
